


A Study in Anatomy

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: And a flirty Leonard, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Pick-Up Lines, SO MUCH FLUFF, not really - Freeform, omg, so much cheesiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Reader needs to study for an anatomy class and Leonard offers to help her with a promise of a hands-on session at the end.





	A Study in Anatomy

It was a good thing that Leonard McCoy had fast reflexes because if he didn’t, he would have ended up being hit square in the face by a flying textbook as he entered your dorm room. “If you didn’t want me here, you could’ve just commed me, Y/N. No need to attack me.” He said with a raised eyebrow, letting the door shut behind him.

“Sorry.” You groaned, flopping back onto your bed with a sigh.

Leonard picked up the book which had landed unceremoniously on the floor and examined it. “ENG233: Sensors, Communications, and Helm Systems. I understand now.” He chuckled, setting it down on the small table, lest it should be used as a potential weapon again.

“I’m a Doctor, not an engineer! When will I  _ever_  need to know the ins and outs of a  _helm system_?”

Leonard chuckled. “I hate to break to you, darlin’, but you aren’t a Doctor yet.” He said, making his way over to you.

“Do you want another book thrown at you? I have a piloting book here with your name on.” You threatened, raising your head to glare at Leonard as he picked your legs up so he could sit on the bed with you, before depositing them back on his lap.

“And Jim calls me the grumpy one.” Leonard teased, earning another glare from you. “Trust me, darlin’, I agree with you. I’d rather not study general diplomacy.”

You grimaced. “Don’t even get me started.” You huffed, reluctantly pulling your feet off Leonard’s comfy lap and sitting up again. “How was clinic?”

“Boring. The most interesting it got was a case of Andorian herpes.” Leonard replied, looking over to see you raise an eyebrow. “Before you ask, no, it wasn’t Jim again.”

You laughed and shrugged. “Can’t blame me for thinking it.”

Leonard laughed too, looking through the pile of books next to your bed. “When do you start your clinic rotations? I’m worried it’s going to be too much for you, with your accelerated workload.” He said, a frowning lining his features.

You smiled and kissed Leonard’s cheek. “You’re adorable when you're concerned about me, but you don’t need to be. I don’t start rotation until next semester, and I should be done with some of this other stuff by then, so it won’t be too bad.”

“I’m your boyfriend, it’s my job to concerned about you,” Leonard grumbled, studying you closely to make sure you were saying the truth. Huffing again, Leonard finally nodded. “Alright, but let’s study something a little easier for now. Give yourself a break.” He said, pulling out your anatomy textbook. “Here. We have a test next week, and we could do with brushing up. I’ll get us some snacks.”

Leonard was up and in your small refrigerator before you could start to protest, and you cringed when he opened it.

“Goddammit, woman! You’re going to be a Doctor and all the food you have is ice cream and…energy drinks?” He turned to look at you, one eyebrow practically disappearing into his hairline.

You shrugged, feigning innocence. “I’m a student. Students eat junk. And I have the cafeteria for proper food.”

“Yes, but you’re a  _med_  student. You should know how bad this stuff is for you. There are healthier snacks and study aids.”

You chewed your lip, giving your best puppy dog eyes. “I guess we haven’t gotten to that part yet.”

Leonard was still frowning at you as he shut the door, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Dammit, Y/N. I know eating helps you study, and I’m all for ice cream and the occasional energy boost, but all that sugar and caffeine…”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, Len. I’ll go shopping the weekend and get some healthier study snacks too, alright? I’ll keep the ice cream for date nights, and really hardcore study sessions.”

That seemed to appease Leonard, and he nodded, coming back to sit next to you. “Thank you. I don’t mean to get all ‘Doctor’ on you, but I want you to be healthy. I’ll come shopping with you and get the ingredients to make my ma’s study bars. Those got me through med school. They taste good, and they ain’t bad for you.”

“Sounds good.” You smiled, pulling him in for what was meant to be a quick kiss. It seemed Leonard had other ideas though, and he quickly dragged you onto his lap, your legs straddling his. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you to his chest.

“You’re gorgeous, Y/N. I’m a lucky man.” Leonard murmured, making you blush deeply.

“Len…” You smiled, a gasp leaving your lips as Leonard began to kiss along your jaw. A part of you was tempted to stop him, knowing that the two of you really should study, but his mouth on your skin was far too good. It wasn’t just Leonard McCoy’s hands that were talented.

Leonard moved and began to kiss up your neck, paying special attention to your throat, and you easily got lost in the sensations. You were only pulled back to your senses when you felt a low rumble against you.

“Thyroid gland.” Leonard kissed the bottom of your throat. “Trachea.” A kiss a little further up. “Vocal cords.” Leonard pressed another kiss against you, then moved back to your jaw. “Mandible.”

“What are you doing?” You giggled.

“Studying your anatomy.” Leonard looked up at you with a grin.

That made you laugh and ducked your head down to catch Leonard’s lips for a kiss. “You’ve been spending too much time with, Jim. That’s something he’d try and get away with.” You said, still grinning. “Come on. Study now, play later.”

“So you’re sensible about studying, but not sensible about what you eat while you do it,” Leonard said with a shake of his head.

“What can I say? I’m an enigma, Lee.” You reluctantly removed yourself from Leonard’s lap and reached over to get your textbook, just sensing Leonard roll his eyes. “Why do you even need to do this class? You’re already a Doctor, I’d think you knew all this by now.”

“Tell me about it. I was studying this when some of these instructors were still in diapers.” Leonard scowled, taking the textbook and flipping through. “I tried to get out of it by doing some extra clinic hours like I am with some of the other classes, but apparently this is a core class, and can’t be skipped. Damn, system.” He grumbled, making you giggle again.

“Look on the bright side, you get to spend more time with me.” You grinned. “Let’s go over the muscles. Show them to me, and I can tell you what its purpose is, but ask me to actually name it, and I struggle. Never have been good at Latin.”

Leonard nodded, closing the textbook. “Don’t need this for that. I know them better than my own name. I’ll give you a muscle and you tell me where it’s located.  Subclavius.”

“Between the clavicle and the first rib.”

“Good. Omohyoid.”

“Front of the neck.”

Leonard nodded. “Brachioradialis.”

“Forearm.”

The two of you continued like that for some time. You finished human anatomy and moved onto xenoanatomy. You raised an eyebrow when Leonard still didn’t need to open the textbook. “My boyfriend, the genius Doctor.” You smiled, choosing not to comment on the light flush that appeared across Leonard’s cheeks. He’d never admit to it anyway.

“There ain’t nothing in this class that I don’t know.” He grumbled.

You chuckled, taking the textbook and opening it. Leonard might know everything, but you didn’t yet. You turned to a page with a diagram of an Andorian and frowned at all the labels. “What genius decided to translate everything into Latin? Isn’t Federation Standard enough? I don’t need to know the anatomy of an Andorian in  _Latin_.”

Leonard laughed. “Some people want to watch the world burn, darlin’.” He let you look over everything for a few minutes, then took the book away and closed it. “Let me test you.”

“I don’t know it all yet, Len.” You whined, reaching for the textbook again.

Leonard quickly held it away from you at arm’s length, making you struggle to try and get it. “Yes you do, Y/N. I know you do.” The look on his face told you that he wasn’t going to stand an argument, and you sighed, defeated.

“ _Fine_. Test me.”

“There’s my girl.” Leonard teased you. “Where’s the Andorian mull gland located?”

~

Finally, after going over various species, Leonard deemed that you’d done enough for one night, and you weren’t arguing.

“You did good, darlin’. You’ll pass that test next week no problem.” Leonard smiled, giving you a kiss as he set the textbook down. “You’ll make a good Doctor too.”

“You think?” You asked, wrapping your arms around Leonard as you both lay down on your small bed. Times like this you were glad you’d gotten a single occupancy room.

“I do.” Leonard kissed your forehead. “Now, what do you want to eat?“

 You sighed. “I don’t feel like going down to the mess hall, Len. I’m too tired.”

 “I have no intention of going to the mess hall. I’m going to order us something.”

 You raised an eyebrow. “Doctor Healthy, ordering food? Am I in the right universe?”

 Leonard rolled his eyes at you. “I’m not  _always_ like that. You know I can drink Jim under the table, and alcohol isn’t exactly good for you.”

 You laughed at the memory of Jim and Leonard having a drinking competition. Jim never stood a chance. “True. That night was so much fun though. Jim will never live it down.”

 Leonard laughed too and tugged you closer to him. “That was also the night I finally plucked up the courage to kiss you.”

 “Yeah, it was. Took you long enough too. I was waiting for months.”

 “Wanted to be sure I wasn’t going to make an ass of myself.”

 “So you waited until Jim had already made a massive ass of himself, and anything you did would pale in comparison.”

 Leonard shrugged. “Seemed like the perfect opportunity.”

 “You’re awful, Leonard McCoy.” You laughed, kissing Leonard. “Now order us some food. Whatever you fancy.” Leonard raised an eyebrow, and you smacked his chest playfully. “I meant food, Leonard. Though play your cards right and I might let you finish studying my anatomy later.”


End file.
